


I'm Defying Gravity

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: A requested story of Bucky and the Reader having a surprising secret talent.





	I'm Defying Gravity

_Clink, clink._

Tony stood a foot from the couch, swirling the whiskey mix with ice in the cup, tauntingly. Y/N glared up at him through her lashes, keeping her head buried in the book. She refused to take part of the party that was going on upstairs. She wasn’t one for parties to begin with, nor was she in any kind of mood to deal with people tonight. But Tony knew her weakness. Said weakness, a double shot of Jack Daniels with coke, was slid across the coffee table stopping right in before the edge.

Y/N didn’t move for it at first. She didn’t want to give in to the temptation, no matter how much she was craving the drink. Damn him and his infinite knowledge of her. Tony’s smirk grew as Y/N narrowed her eyes. He tucked his hands in his pockets, shifting in place. He spared a glance over her shoulder, his smirk growing a bit wider when he saw the Nordic God move as quietly as possible up behind her.

“You know you want it.” He taunted. Y/N huffed and glared at the words in her book. Her first mistake, staying in the compound the night of his big party. The second mistake, turning her eyes away from Tony. Tony knew she would to that, which is why he commandeered Thor’s attention for a short while. She didn’t realize the mistake until the words in front of her were ripped from her grip, and she was suddenly plucked up from the couch from behind.

Y/N made a shocked noise of protest, her brain still trying to process what the hell had just happened. She found herself over a wide shoulder and staring at a rather magnificent ass. Normally she would take any chance to admire this backside, instead, she felt rage bubbling up to the surface, especially when she realized he was taking her towards the elevators. Tony had bent to grab her untouched glass and was following the two as he sipped the drink. She didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking in victory. 

“Thor.” She said in a dangerously calm tone. She felt the shoulders tense, and the arm that was wrapped around her thighs tightened their grip in response. He decided it be best to ignore her, stepping into the elevator with Tony. The doors closed quickly, and the elevator shot up. Y/N shifted in his grip, digging an elbow into Thor’s spine. The man didn’t even flinch as she dug with all her might into his spine. If anything, it tickled him, Thor letting out a giggle as he curled away from her touch.

“Unbelievable.” She muttered, giving up on attempting to escape. There was no point, both men had made up their minds. Tony chuckled at her sigh of defeat, smirking widely.

“Just give in, you know you’ll have fun.”

Y/N snorted, glaring at him as best she could from her position on someone’s shoulder.

“I highly doubt that.”

“If Thor puts you down, will you play nice and come join the party?”

“If he puts me down and I go to the party, will you promise to never have anyone or thing pick me up like this again?”

Tony tapped his chin, considering her request. He gave a shrug and nodded.

“That seems fair enough. For now. Thor, you can let the maiden go.”

Thor chuckled low, slipping her to her feet right as the elevator stopped. Y/N grumbled under her breath, straightening her shirt as the doors opened behind her. The sound immediately hit her and she recoiled back into Thor’s chest, regretting agreeing with Tony’s demands. Tony nudged her with an elbow, motioning her to follow him towards the crowd.

“Come on. You promised.” Y/N glared at him once more and pushed past him. She hated parties, but she did give him her word. Tony gave a happy shout, pulling the attention of the few people nearby. Steve and Bucky stood off the left, turning towards the elevators at the cry. Steve grinned wide at Y/N, waving to the woman who was still visibly annoyed. Bucky gave her one glance before he turned away, focusing on the drink in his hand. Y/N frowned but was sadly use to his dismissive behavior. She was surprised he didn’t try to flee the scene as she made her way over to Steve’s side.

“I told you I could get her up here! Clint, you owe twenty bucks.”

Through the crowd, you could hear a loud groan followed by a ‘God damn it.’ Steve huffed at the words, shaking his head in Clint’s direction. Y/N grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You look happy to be here.” Steve teased. Y/N shot him a flat look, rolling her eyes after he laughed.

“Thor can be pretty convincing.”

“He threw you over his shoulder again, didn’t he?”

Y/n snorted and nodded, her eyes flicking over to Bucky. She didn’t miss how he tensed at Steve’s words, or how his grip tightened on his glass. She didn’t have time to question it before she heard Tony shout through a microphone.

“It’s not a party with some karaoke!” All heads turned to the side of the room where Tony stood on a stage, gripping a mic as the song ‘Don’t You’ came blaring through the speakers. Y/N rolled her eyes once more, shouting over the blaring music that she was going to get a drink to Steve. Steve nodded, his gaze never leaving Tony as he began to belt out the chorus.

As she crossed the room, Y/N knew there would be no chance in hell she’d managed to escape out the back door. Tony might be plastered, but he was like a hawk at these things. He’d send Thor after her again and she did not enjoy being thrown around like a rag doll.

Natasha stood behind the bar, grinning at something Bruce was attempting to shout to her over the music. They turned to greet Y/N as she bumped Banner with her hip. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, his cheeks a pleasant rosy red. Y/N giggle when she caught the faint whiff of alcohol on his breath.

“I thought you didn’t drink.”

“Natasha convinced me.” Bruce hummed, motioning to the redhead with his glass. Natasha grinned widely, seemingly pleased with herself as she began mixing a whiskey and coke for Y/N. Y/N didn’t know when everyone started knowing her favorite things, but she wasn’t complaining at this point. Natasha passed her the drink, sans the ice. Again, Natasha seemed to know when she was in the mood to drink and not sip.

As Bruce turned back to Natasha, his arm still thrown loosely over Y/N’s shoulder. Lifting the drink to her lips, Y/N chugged the drink. She savored the burn in the back of her throat, the bubbles from the coke a wonderful contrast to the burn. Natasha had already started another drink for Y/N, still fully engaged on whatever it was that Bruce was talking about. This time she added ice, making sure that Y/N would sip on this. Y/N hated knocking back drinks with ice, her teeth were way too sensitive to do that. Yet again, Natasha knew her friend way to well.

Sipping on the drink, Y/N felt as if there was a set of eyes watching her, boring into her back. She twisted as best she could, not wanting to knock over Bruce who was now using her as a crutch. Her eyes scanned the room for the person, freezing when she spotted the steel blue eyes staring at her intently. Bucky was leaning against the wall, gripping his glass tightly as his jaw clenched. Her breath caught in her lungs at the intensity behind the stare, a touch of anger swirling behind the captivating blue. Just as quick as she caught him looking, the eyes turned away. She was shocked, to say the least. Bucky never seemed to have an interest in her. He always fled the room when she would enter, only speaking to her in a few words on missions. For some reason, she was the only person he refused to warm up to.

At first, it bothered her. So much so, she cornered him one day in the kitchen when he tried to dart out before his eggs were even done. She remembers that day clearly. The fear in his eyes haunted her for the rest of the day, and even weeks later. Since then, she never tried to intrude on his bubble. Instead, she would steer clear of him, not wanting him to be any more uncomfortable with her than he already was. It hurt, definitely hurt, but she was willing to put her feeling aside for his. Sighing into her glass, Y/N dejectedly turned back to the bar.

Natasha hadn’t missed the exchanged between the two, sucking air between her teeth. She was annoyed, not at Y/N of course. She was annoyed with the man that seemed to refuse to be in the same room with her friend. She hated how his flighty behavior hurt Y/N, and she hated how Bucky was refusing to man up and admit his feelings for Y/N. She was growing sick of it.

Natasha started to form a plan, as Steve stepped up to the makeshift stage, Tony laughing in glee as he picked the song. ‘New York, New York’ blasted on the speakers, and suddenly an idea sparked in her brain. Y/N had set her glass down, having finished her second drink, and looked at Natasha. She jumped at the wide unnerving smile on the woman’s face, her stomach twisting into knots. That look never ended well for anyone.

“Uh-“ She began, but Natasha was already off, disappearing into the crowd. Y/N and Bruce both exchanged looks, slightly unnerved at the spy’s sudden change of mood. While neither knew what she was planning, they also didn’t assume that it had anything to do with them. Y/N just shrugged and move to go around the bar, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Want anything, B.?” Bruce nodded, passing her his empty glass. The rest of the night passed without any other strange happening, beyond Natasha showing back up to their sides with that wide creepy grin still in place. Y/N was nervous, but Natasha simply waved her off and kept feeding her drinks, making sure she added more coke than whiskey with each drink Y/N consumed. She knew Y/N well enough, and with what she had planned, Y/N was not going to forget tonight.

At some point Y/N had been ushered over to the couch in front of the karaoke stage, giggling as she settled into the empty seat beside Bucky. She was too buzzed so see him flinch at first, but she wasn’t drunk enough to forget his discomfort of her. Y/N didn’t say a word, only smiled in what she hoped was reassurance at the super soldier before she turned to face forward.

After Scott’s horrible rendition of ‘…Baby One More Time’ and Clint’s slightly impressive take on ‘Cry Me a River’, Bucky began to relaxed in his seat. He had slung his arm over the back of the couch and was openly watching Y/N as she laughed loudly during the songs. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on to his own face as she threw her head back when Clint grabbed Rodney and started rolling his hips against the equally drunk man. Rodney, not drunk enough apparently, was having none of that. He shoved the smashed bowman back with a hand to the face, sputtering in embarrassment as he stumbled off the stage. That only caused Y/N to laugh harder, doubling over on the couch, her body leaning towards Bucky.

Y/N noticed immediately she was too close to Bucky, but her drunk mind didn’t seem to care. She giggled uncontrollably as she moved closer towards him, turning her face up to his. If she was sober, she would have thought it odd that he was grinning so widely at her. He seemed to be much more at peace than all the other times he had ever been around her, but she was a bit too drunk to see it wasn’t normal. Instead, her brain said the first thing that came to her mind.

“You have gorgeous eyes.” Bucky raised a brow, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his grin grew.

“Thank you-“ He started to say. Y/N leaned a bit closer, narrowing her eyes despite the grin she still wore.

“I wanna pluck them and wear them as a necklace.”

Bucky blinked, a little thrown off at her sudden confession. He imagined a lot of different things she would say to him, but this was definitely not one of them. As he struggled to find the words to express his ‘What the hell?’ thoughts, Y/N was already leaning away, tossing her head back to laugh again. She rested a hand on his knee, squeezing it in reassurance.

“It’s a joke. I wouldn’t ever do.” Bucky’s attention snapped down to the gentle touch, his lungs suddenly unable to function properly. Y/N saw the catch in his breath, how he hadn’t turned away from staring widely at her hand. As if she touched fire, Y/N ripped her hand away, quickly remembering. She struggled to hold back tears as she mumbled an apology, shrinking into the arm of the couch furthest from him. She forgot, he hated her. Bucky’s mouth opened and closed, the words caught in his throat. He didn’t have time to say anything back before Tony slid into the empty seat between them. Tony shot him a glare before he turned to Y/N, waving a fresh cup of her drink of choice. Y/N snatched it out of his hands, thanking him before draining the iceless drink.

“Alright, Mopey.” Tony grinned, hoping to change the mood while he took the glass from her hand. “Your turn.”

“What?” Y/N turned her eyes wide. “N-No!”

“Uh-uh. You gotta sing.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Yes, it was. You said you’d come up to the party, and singing is a part of the party. Ergo, you gonna get up there and sing. No matter how much you don’t want to.”

Y/n shook her head vigorously, she was drunk but not that drunk. She hated singing in front of people just as much as being around crowds. Like hell she’d do this. But she knew her denial was going to be short lived when Tony turned on his legendary puppy dog pout.

“Oh, come on, pleasseeee. Who cares if you suck!” He begged, grabbing her hand. “Sam went up there and he’s tone deaf. You can’t be worse than him.”

Sam made a noise of protest, stopping when he saw Steve make a face as he nods in agreement.

“He’s right you know.” Steve patted Sam on his shoulder. Steve stood up from where he was leaning against the love seat and crossed the short distance to kneel in front of Y/N. She narrowed her eyes when he turned his head down; She knew what was coming.

“Don’t.”

Steve ignored her following through with tilting his head up, his baby blue eyes pleading her to get up on stage. She wasn’t sure when he started taking acting classes, but his chin quiver was new touch. Thor and Clint both caught on to what was happening from across the room, seeing how Y/N was getting her emotions played with. Something they loved to do when they both had too much to drink. They joined the other two, giving her their best puppy dog pouts they could muster, not caring they hadn’t the slightest clue why they were doing it. Y/N gaped between the four of them, stuttering that she wasn’t going to do it. But as they slowly leaned their face closer, Y/N knew they won.

“Oh, my god. Fine!” Y/N gave in, gently pushing away Steve’s face as he let out a holler and smacked his lips against her cheek. Y/N growled, wiping away his wet kiss. “Just don’t ever use that look on me again.”

The group of men just laughed and separated, Tony popping up from the couch. He extended a hand to help her up and then dragged her to the stage. Bucky watched her stumble, his eyes narrowing at how Tony guided her to the stage with his hands on her hips. Steve settle beside him, grinning at his best friend. It always bothered him that Bucky refused to admit he had something for Y/N.

Shortly after he introduced the two of them, Bucky had told him that he found Y/N intimidating. Absolutely stunning, but unbelievably intimidating. He said it was a mix of how she held herself in front of others, and how the first time he saw her in the training ring she took down both Steve and Natasha without breaking a sweat. Since that day, Bucky felt he wasn’t even on the same league as Y/N. He couldn’t talk to her without stumbling on his words, and he didn’t want to seem like a bigger idiot than he was in front of her. So he would leave the room every time she entered, or if he had to, he would only say a few words to her. Steve hoped that showing this lighter side of her would prove that she wasn’t as intimidating as he thought she was.

“Wait, what song am I supposed to sing?” Y/N turned to Tony, who was grinning widely alongside Natasha. Confused, Y/N waited for them to answer her question. Instead,Tony didn’t speak a word as he picked the song. Natasha told him what Steve had told her, and while he didn’t want Y/N to feel like he was making her look like an idiot, he was also tired of the tension between Y/N and Bucky. So far, it was working. Bucky saw how Y/N wasn’t as scary as he first thought, she was easy to get along with. At least until he acted like she was a leper when she reached to touch him. Deciding to kick thing up a notch, Tony picked the one song he knew everyone would love, but Y/N wouldn’t have a chance with. Or so he thought.

Y/N had a few secrets that she kept from the others, nothing incriminating, just things she never thought would be brought up. Like singing. She never told anyone, nor had she ever been caught when she was singing in the shower, but she had a hidden talent. And Tony just picked her favorite song to sing in the car. The beginning chords of ‘Defying Gravity’ began to play, the words popping up on the screen before her. She didn’t need them though, knowing the song by heart. Gripping the mic, Y/N smiled and opened her mouth.

> **Something has changed within me**
> 
> **Something is not the same**
> 
> **I’m through with playing by the rules**
> 
> **Of someone else’s game**
> 
> **Too late for second-guessing**
> 
> **Too late to go back to sleep**
> 
> **It’s time to trust my instincts**
> 
> **Close my eyes and leap!**

‘Okay. Not what we had planned.’ Tony’s mouth popped open, along with Natasha. Her smirk slid of her face in an instant. The others in the room grew silent, the sound that came from Y/N. Bucky sat in front of her, his mouth dropping just like the others.

> **It’s time to try defying gravity**
> 
> **I think I’ll try defying gravity**
> 
> **And you can’t pull me down**

Nope, definitely not what they were expecting. Y/N grinned into the mic, reveling in their stunned faces. She wasn’t surprised Tony picked this song, he had been going through a Wicked phase recently. Everyone had to hear his off-key version of this song through the halls. Right now, Y/N was thanking her mother for forcing her to go to those vocal coaches when she was younger. She gave in into the music, the alcohol just enough to forget her discomfort. Who cared what others thought.

> **I’m through accepting limits**
> 
> **Cuz someone says they’re so**
> 
> **Some things I cannot change**
> 
> **But till I try I’ll never know**
> 
> **Too long I’ve been afraid of**
> 
> **Losing love, I guess I’ve lost**
> 
> **Well if that’s love**
> 
> **It comes at much too high a cost**

Bucky couldn’t believe the sound coming from the woman before him. It was just as stunning as the woman who was expertly singing the words. He let out a sigh, a smile melting on to his face. Alright, he’d admit, this didn’t help the whole intimidating thing, but it didn’t help he realize one thing. She had a hidden talent, something no one knew about. What else could she be hiding from them? He didn’t know, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about.

> **I’d sooner buy  
>  **
> 
> **Defying gravity  
>  **
> 
> **Kiss me goodbye  
>  **
> 
> **I’m defying gravity  
>  **
> 
> **And you can’t pull me down  
>  **

Natasha sank into the loveseat, her eyes never leaving her friend. How did she not know this about her? How did she manage to miss this woman had such a beautiful voice. Thoughts popped into Natasha’s head, ideas started to form. She had a lot of questions she was going to ask Y/N when this was all over. That was for sure.

> **So if you care to find me**
> 
> **Look to the Western sky!**
> 
> **As someone told me lately**
> 
> **Everyone deserves the chance to fly!**
> 
> **And if I’m flying solo**
> 
> **At least I’m flying free**
> 
> **To those who ground me**
> 
> **Take a message back from me!**

Steve nudged Bucky, his eyes wide as he looked over at his friend. Bucky didn’t have any words either, but he could stop the smile from growing at his friend's dumbfounded expression. Bucky turned back to watch Y/N, a glow about her that wasn’t there before. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back as she belted out the words, her voice hitting the notes on key each time. She hadn’t even glanced at the words once, another thing he noticed. Did she have just that musical number memorize, or did she memorize others?

> **Tell them how I am defying gravity**
> 
> **I’m flying high, defying gravity**
> 
> **And soon I’ll match them in renown**
> 
> **And nobody in all of Oz**
> 
> **No Wizard that there is or was**
> 
> **Is ever gonna bring me down!!**
> 
> **Bring me down!**

Y/N voice reverberated through the room while she held the last note to the song, long and strong. She was so into the music, she missed how silent the entire room had become. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes to see everyone watching her, that she realized they had all stopped. Clint was the first to react, screaming loudly as he clapped his hands together, jumping up and down in the room. The rest of the room followed, the cheers defeating compared to the silence. Y/N ducked her head, blushing. Her cheeks hurt from grinning, she couldn’t help it. Tony stepped up to the stage, a surprised but happy grin on his face as he clapped. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

“Just so you know, F.R.I.D.A.Y. recorded that performance. It’s going up on YouTube.” Tony whispered into her ear as he led her down the stage. Y/N just laughed, shaking her head even though she knew it was going to happen. No point on fighting it. Natasha was shaking her head, pouting once more at the fact that she was never informed of Y/N singing ability. Neither had a chance to question why she never told them though. Bucky hesitantly stepped up, his hand tucked in his jean pockets. Both Tony and Natasha stepped away, sharing a victorious glance between the other. While what they had planned didn’t pan out, this might be even better. The two walked away, but not before Tony gently nudged Y/N closer to Bucky with his hip.

“Hey.” Bucky began, grimacing at the lame start. Y/N didn’t mind, giggling softly into her hand.

“Hey.”

“So, uh. I never-“ Bucky motioned to the stage, where Wanda had stepped up after Y/N. “You didn’t- I mean I-.” Bucky’s shoulders slumped, kicking himself for still being so shy. It was just with her, only Y/N. The woman in question simply smiled, waiting for him to collect himself. This was different than their usual encounters, and she wasn’t going to ruin it by opening her mouth just yet. Bucky let out a sigh, finally giving in to what he really wanted to say.

“You were amazing.”

Y/N blushed. She mumbled a thank you, shifting from foot to foot. Bucky could tell she wasn’t sure what to say, and he was in a similar position. He had two options. He could keep standing there acting like a fool in front of this breathtaking woman, or bite the bullet and ask her what he’s always wanted to ask her. Taking in a deep breath, Bucky made his choice.

“I know we haven’t talked much. I know you have no reason to agree to this, but would you maybe like to go get coffee tomorrow? So we can get to know each other better?” Bucky asked hopefully. He wasn’t expecting her to say yes, after all he was the reason why they hardly knew each other. He would find out that he didn’t have anything to fear. Y/N blinked, surprised at first, but slowly recovered to smile at him. She nodded enthusiastically, her heart pounding in her chest.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
